Arianna What
by SatanicallySweet
Summary: Will has a secret and its a girl but what does she have to do with anything Warren OC i do not own sky high just Ari and ppl you dot recognize


Ok I am going to this in others point of view for a little while mostly because it is more interesting to start off with so bear with me please and I will get to her point of view in the next chapter if not later in this one. Oh her name is Arianna Bella Donna Renalds.

WILL'S POINT OF VIEW

"You guys I have to go" I was stuffing everything in to my bag as fast as I could. Ari would hate me forever if I was late again.

"Where are you going?" Layla was too cute and I loved her but no way in hell was I going to tell her where I was going.

"Family thing," I wasn't lying technically.

"You suck at lying Stronghold," Warren told me and I glared at him.

"I just have to meet up with someone," I told them and I ran off.

LAYLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Will has been acting strange since the end of freshman year. After we defeated Gwen I would have thought that we would get closer and we did but then things started to get weird. He would run off in the middle of no where and I wouldn't hear from him for hours to days at a time.

"Do you guys think that he is going to go and see a girl?" I asked them scared.

"I don't know Layla, but I think that we should follow him," Magenta told me and we all nodded at her. Though Will could fly he didn't do unless he really needed to. He ran but we kept up to him without being caught rather well. He came to his house and we all looked at each other thinking that maybe is was a family thing. He was checking his pockets and everything so we assumed that he had forgotten his keys. It was then that I realized we haven't been to his house since last year. It was already almost the end of the summer and we still haven't been back to his house. He knocked on the door and a girl we didn't recognize came out and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was very pretty. She was tall with long luscious thick black hair and blue eyes to die for. Her body wasn't covered much with the short shorts and tank top that she was wearing. I felt a stabbing at my heart and a voice in my head and kept asking why. Magenta's face was completely livid. The boys I wasn't sure to be angry or infatuated at the creature in Will's arms.

WILL'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my keys. I knocked on the door and Ari came to the door not wearing much. Mom and dad must have not been home for her to rick exposure. She came out and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"If you weren't such a great adoptive brother I would make you plunge into darkness right now or send you off the side of the earth," she grins and pulled me inside the house. It was Friday, and that meant that it was our movie night. After mom and dad adopted her at the end of the year I made a promise to spend time with her to help her adjust. Mom's closest and dearest friend had died not long after we had defeated Gwen, mom being the godmother received custody. After the first week Ari got fed up with the whole Godmother and Goddaughter thing and asked to be adopted. Her mom was a norm but her father was villain and none of the family would know what to do so we all decided that we would keep her a secret until the first day of school.

_Knock knock_

Ari's face went pale and so did mines. I walked to the door and opened it a crack. Ari followed and stood behind the door just in case. There outside the door was Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Warren and Layla and they were all lividly angry.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I was nervous and Ari was probably shaking with fear.

"Who was the girl you were hugging," Layla choked on her tears. It was breaking my heart. I looked back behind the door and Ari's eyes were just as heart wrenching.

"Someone close, nothing to worry about," was the only thing that I could come up with.

"Are you cheating on me?" she choked again and my eyes were going to pop out of my skull.

"What Layla, no," I told her but her head kept shaking as she buried into Zach. Magenta stepped forward. This was going to be just wonderful.

"We saw her hug and kiss you," she hissed.

"It's just saying hello, and why did you follow me?" I had just realized this little fact.

"We wanted to know where our friend has been going off to," Warren's glare was enough to make babies cry. Sometimes it made me almost piss myself.

"I can't tell you guys anything just yet but can you guys please went till the first day and you will all understand," I begged them.

"Don't bother we don't want to talk to you," Layla spoke out grabbing the two nearest people and dragged them off. The others followed. I closed the door and slid down it and held my face in my hands.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have told them." Ari asked me.

"Its ok," I told her and breathed in and out calmly. I heard her leave me and clean up the food and movies she had gotten out.

"So tomorrow is the day," she breathed out softly.

"Yep," I replied.

I wasn't sure of how long I was on the floor for but by the time I got back to my room, Ari was already asleep. Mom and dad were looking for a contractor that would expand the house without getting curious enough to go downstairs. Until then we had to share my room. Sharing I mean, Ari got the bed and I got the floor. After putting my head down on the grown I went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

LAYLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I stayed up all night with Magenta thinking about what had happened last night. Will didn't really get to say much other then that he will tell us everything just not yet. I thought that was a good enough reason to go back and tell him that I was sorry, Might as well being the first day of our sophomore year and all.

WILL POINT OF VIEW

I woke up feeling a lot better. I looked over and saw Ari sleeping like a baby. I shoved her so she would get up.

"No need more sleep," she mumbled.

"Get up it's time to go to school," I told her and she rolled over trudging off to the bathroom. I went downstairs after getting dressed and ready, to see that my mom had come home and made breakfast. Dad was reading the paper.

"Morning," I spoke making a plate for myself and Ari,

"Did anything happen while we were out last night?" dad asked.

"The guys came over and saw Ari," I told them and everything in the room stopped.

"What," was the only thing that my mother could muster up,

"I dealt with it. They still don't know anything," I told her and they both let out a sigh of relief.

_Knock knock_

My heart fell to my stomach and my stomach fell out of my butt. The door knocking so far made me want to commit suicide. My mom went over and opened the door. It was Layla.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Hello Layla, you don't mind going ahead of Will, he is running a bit late right now still not letting Layla in. I was pretending to rush around. There were footsteps running down the stairs. Someone up there really had it in for me. Ari came down dressed in a black tube top that actually covered a bit more then I thought it would and a pair of black ripped jeans and some boots.

"Has anyone seen the flattening iron?" she asked running around the kitchen.

"Your hair is fine dear," mom told her forgetting Layla at the door. It was true her hair was fine.

"Fine then I will leave, Will lets go I want to take the bus like everyone else," she asked me. Her back was to Layla who really wanted answers by now.

"Ok, then here is your first bus buddy, Layla, my girlfriend." I introduced shoving Ari towards Layla. Ari cocked her head to the side.

"Hi Layla," she smiled and embraced her into a hug.

"Um hi," Layla was thoroughly confused.

"Lets walk to the bus together," Ari smiled. Layla broke completely, accepting that the black haired girl grabbed her hand and walked off. I followed them. Getting to the corner I saw that the others were there too. They were looking at Layla and the person that was attached to her arm. I did a quick jog over to them.

"Ari, this is Warren, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta," I introduced and went over to shake each of their hands. Warren almost burned her but refrained.

"Don't introduce her like you're still our friend," Magenta snarled. Ari's eyes turned darker from their normal light icy blue. I grabbed her hand and move to her ear.

"Calm down," I hissed at her and she closed her eyes and started to think about her breathing.

"You guys are my friends and Ari is harmless, well not right now she is but normally." I told them seeing Ari had somewhat calmed down. The bus came and everyone walked on ignoring me. Layla was still in a state of shock. There were only two seats left. One was next to Warren and the other was next to Larry. I tried to get Ari to sit next to Larry (being that he was harmless to her) but she had already sat next to Warren. I could never understand how she manages to smile at everything as she pulled out a pair of knitting needles and began to continue a scarf she had started not that long ago. She seemed to ignore Warren's death glares pretty well. I took my seat and waited. That was the longest bus ride I had ever taken in my entire life.

AT SCHOOL

After the bus had landed and all of us had filed out of it we were chocked to see that last years evil students were back except for Gwen. Lash had spotted Ari and made his way towards her. She raised an eyebrow and turned to walk towards me. Lash grabbed her hand and it was then that I knew he would be done for. I made my way towards her.

ARI'S POINT OF VIEW

I hated to be touched when I I had showed obvious signs that showed so. The boy had a hold on one of my hands and I moved my other hand on top of his flipping the first hand over so his hand was between my two palms. My eyes had turned black and he started to scream. He tried to get his hand away but I wouldn't let him.

"Arianna Bella Donna St---Renalds let him go," Will growl and I let the boy loose my eyes turning bac to their clear blue.

WILL'S POINT OF VIEW

Lash was still on the ground probably dealing with the aftershock. I grabbed onto Ari's hand and dragged her to the gym where everyone else was going to as well. We had to do the orientation thing for the transfer of our grade and received our new and update info like schedules and ids. This was the only time in the world that I would feel some form of remorse for Lash the ass. Coach Boomer got up on the stage and stared at everyone and raised his eyebrow when he saw Speed supporting a very shaken up Lash.

"You, girl in all black up here," he pointed to Ari and I gulped.

"Don't go overboard." I told her and she nodded.

"What can you do?" he asked her.

"I can move things with my mind and make people feel as if their deepest fear is actually happening." She told him.

"CAR" he yelled and a car dropped not two feet before suspending it and then the metal was twisting into itself into a little ball that flew to the other side of the gym with a flick of her hand.

"No how do you plan on showing me your other power?" Boomer asked.

"That kid over there has experienced it."Ari smiled pointing to Lash.

"Hero," Boom told her and skipped off next to me.

LAYLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I swear I had never seen someone so powerful in my entire life. After what she did to Lash and what she had just done to that car it was like she was playing with them. The boys were torn between being in awe and being scare. Warren has a stone face as always. I know Will said he wasn't cheating on me but I wouldn't be surprised if he was with her. I mean she was beautiful and powerful I don't that the Commander and Jet stream would want someone else to be their daughter in law. After she was done being evaluated she skipped over to Will like she had just finished baking cookies.

AT LUNCH

"Did you guys see what she did in Mad Science class?" Ethan rambled.

"Saw? I felt it, I never want to be her science partner again," Zach shivered at the memory.

"I can't believe that she made a numb ray that fast without being a techopath," I spoke.

"Why me though," Zach whined.

"You were the closest highlighter." Magenta laughed.

"Well you don't have to worry about the science partner thing. I heard that Will was having a fit in the Main Office about having the same classes her, even though they are only separated in that class.

"Speak of the devil and succubus," Warren said looking behind me. I turned to see Arianna and Will. Will ushered her to our table. What I would have given to have Penny's power and do what she did freshman year and take up all of the seats.

"Hi guys," how could she be so happy? Doesn't she understand that we don't like her?

"So you guys, this used to be Arianna Bella Donna Renalds, but she is just Arianna Bella Donna Stronghold now, my parents adopted her after the incident." Will said like it was something normal. We looked at him and then looked at the girl who was just eating happily. Sister was the only word ringing through my head. I was so happy that that was all she was to him. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Sky High Arianna," I told her. Everyone taking my lead at accepting the girl smiled. Magenta and Warren grunted.

"Ari," she smiled shaking my hand.

ARI'S POINT OF VIEW

"So what are all of your powers?" I asked. Will didn't tell me anything about these people other then their relationship with him and how much he is thankful that they are his friends.

"Mine is tat I can melt, you can call me Popsicle," Ethan spoke.

"I can't control plants."Layla said. She seemed really nice. I liked her. I felt kind of bad for making her suspicious of Will.

"I can glow," Zach spoke,

"You can call him, highlighter," Will whispered.

"Shape shift, guinea pig," Magenta replied. She didn't like me but she will. They all do.

"Warren controls fire," Will told me. I smirked. I received a blow to the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I whined.

"Don't even think about it," was all Will told me.


End file.
